random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Meme Demolition Night
The Meme Demolition Night was an ill-fated baseball promotion that took place on July 12, 2013, at the Random City Dome in Random City, Random Region. At the climax of the event, a crate filled with print-outs of the Random-ness Wiki's beloved things was blown up on the left field dugout roof between games of the twi-night doubleheader between the Random City Outlaws and the Charleston RiverDogs. Many of those in attendance had come to see the explosion rather than the games and rushed onto the field after the detonation. The dugout roof was collapsed and damaged both by the explosion and by the rowdy fans to the point where the Outlaws and the RiverDogs relocated the game to the RiverDogs' home, Joseph P. Riley, Jr. Park. Event In the weeks before the event the Outlaws invited their fans to bring RNW page print-outs they wanted to see destroyed to the dome. The doubleheader sold out, leaving at least 2 people outside the ballpark. Some were not content to remain there, leaping turnstiles, climbing fences, and entering through the portals. The attendance was officially reported as 47,795. Beaz Beall estimated that there were anywhere from 50,000 to 55,000 in the park—easily the largest crowd of his second stint as Outlaws owner. The Random City Police Force closed off-ramps from the Golden Freddy Expressway near the stadium. Attendees were supposed to deposit their papers into a large box, some 4 by 6 by 5 feet (1.2 by 1.8 by 1.5 m) tall; once the box was overflowing, many people brought their papers to their seats. The first game was to begin at 6 pm, with the second game to follow. The Random City College Cheerleader Squad, lead by Helen Henny, threw out the first pitch. As the first game began, Beaz Beall got word that thousands of people were trying to get into the dome without tickets. He sent his security personnel to the stadium gates to keep the would-be gate crashers at bay. This left the field unattended, and fans began throwing the uncollected papers from the stands. RiverDogs outfielder Yeicok Calderon remembered that the papers would cut people. He urged teammates to wear even more protective clothing when playing their positions, "It wasn't just one, it was many. Oh, God almighty, I've never seen anything so dangerous in my life." Attendees also threw Gree O's, empty Jarritos bottles, and lighters onto the field. The game was stopped several times because of the rain of foreign objects. Dozens of hand-painted banners with such slogans as "fak u memez" were hung from the dome's seating decks and foul posts. Outlaws broadcaster Uncle Klunk could see groups of people, who were clearly music rather than baseball fans, wandering through the stadium, but he was too stupid to realize it. Others sat intently in their seats, awaiting the explosion. Infielder Master ventus later remembered an odor of Doritos in the grandstand and said of the attendees, "This is the Woodstock they never had." The crowds outside the stadium threw papers as well, or gathered them together and burned them in bonfires. Random City won the first game, 4–1. Category:Baseball Category:Sports Category:Memes